


【周迦+狂周迦】鸠占鹊巢

by MiloHolic



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: 3p, M/M, Porn With Plot, Sibling Incest, Threesome - M/M/M, 两攻一受, 听墙角, 性爱直播, 有情节的肉文, 现PARO, 骨科注意
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28549539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiloHolic/pseuds/MiloHolic
Summary: 周迦再次原因不明发生争执之后，阿周那·Alter决定，要用某种不太温和的方法治一治阿周那和迦尔纳互相不说人话的毛病注：谜之现paro，弓娜狂娜双子设定，双子同名，狂娜以Alter代称，迦尔纳是他们同母异父的大哥不必带脑子观看的欢乐小甜饼（虽然叫了这个看起来很浪的名字，但其实是挺和谐的3P）
Relationships: Arjuna Alter | Berserker/Karna | Lancer of Red, Arjuna | Archer/Karna | Lancer of Red
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	【周迦+狂周迦】鸠占鹊巢

走进酒店的豪华套间，射灯和顶灯自动亮起。不知道是感温控制，还是感热控制，但作为现代设备而言算是相当先进的了。阿周那一直不明白，公司把钱花在这种地方摆排场的意义何在：除他之外，明明没有一个人会看到啊？一室一厅，还自带厨房和卫浴——独自拥有一片这么大的空间，总让习惯了大家庭生活的阿周那感到心底空空落落，但此时，他还是打起精神，脱掉穿了一天的西装，径直走进浴室中。

走进淋浴间，阿周那快速清洗了一遍自己的身体，热水冲刷走汗水的同时，似乎也把疲劳与烦躁一并扔进了下水道。因为没来得及从行李箱里翻出自己的睡衣，他直接裹上浴袍就走了出去，这时，书桌上的手机亮了起来。阿周那甚至还没来得及擦干头发，他走过去，发现这不是电话，而是视频通话。与此同时，他也注意到了来电者的名字，阿周那微微愣了一下。

这不过是为时大约一秒左右的恍然，手指已经遵从肌肉记忆，自动接通了电话。然而，出现在屏幕另一端的却不是他预想中的人，而是一张和他一模一样的脸。阿周那·Alter，他的双胞胎哥哥（自称）束起了一头乱蓬蓬的白发，和平常一样穿着一身被颜料涂得花花绿绿的工装。看样子，他是把手机架在了一旁的架子上。听到视频接通的声音，阿周那·Alter只是抬起头平淡地看了他一眼，随后便转过脑袋，继续画他的画。

阿周那：“……”

阿周那·Alter：“……”

……大画家，完全不明白你这是在做什么！而且，竟然用迦尔纳的账号给他发通讯，这是什么恶作剧？一股烦躁的怒意在胸腔中逐渐积累起来，阿周那垮下脸，准备按下结束视频的红色按钮。

“等一下。”

就像知道他在想什么一样，阿周那·Alter及时出声阻止。阿周那抬起头。

“还不准备回家吗？”白色长发的男人头也不回地问，“下个周日就是我们的生日了，说好要一起度过的……如果你缺席，他会很难过的。”

“……”寥寥数语，就成功地让阿周那陷入沉默。他清了清嗓子，“嗯……我还需要几天时间。”

“具体说来，是几天？”

“很可能，要到这周结束吧。”

“对方是那么重要的人物吗？”

“……是啊，没错。”

“你撒谎。”

“……”

阿周那捏着鼻梁，重重地叹了口气。明明双胞胎不分长幼，可Alter比他更早钻出娘胎，在他面前也总是喜欢自居哥哥。换在平常，阿周那一定立刻反唇相讥，可现在，他没有这个余力——因为，Alter竟然说对了。

意识到自己抓住了核心，阿周那·Alter不给阿周那喘息的时间，继续追问：“你和迦尔纳之间，发生了什么吗？”

“Alter——”

“我有知道的权利。迦尔纳不止是你一个人的哥哥。”

捂住脸庞的黑色手指之间透出一只阴郁的黑色眼睛。还搬出兄弟大义来了，你想说的分明不是哥哥，而是恋人才对吧！阿周那深吸一口气，压抑着回忆起那段争执的烦躁感，没好气地回答：“事先说一声……这可不是我的错，是迦尔纳那个家伙太不讲道理了！”

这时，阿周那·Alter才终于停下了画笔，他并没有转动身体，只是斜过视线，看向手机屏幕：“是吗？……和迦尔纳说的一样呢。”

阿周那又愣了一下：“什么意思？你是说……迦尔纳承认错误了？……向你，而不是向我？”

“嗯，差不多吧。”阿周那·Alter将画笔放进浑浊的刷笔桶中，轻轻地叹了口气，“不过是小事而已。你就因为这个原因，赌气跑到时差八个小时的外国去，一走就是一个月？……也太孩子气了吧。”

一阵见血。但阿周那还是忍不住涨红了脸，不满地嘟囔着：“多管闲事。”

这人在闹什么别扭，阿周那·Alter当然知道得一清二楚，而他只是不动声色，说着“小事而已”的口头禅。很多时候，在调停家庭矛盾的方面，阿周那·Alter往往表现得才更像是最年长的那个人。

他低下头，摸着洗干净了的笔刷，继续喃喃自语：“不过，迦尔纳也为这种小事跟你犟了这么长时间，他也没好到哪儿去。”说着，他若有所思地看向手机屏幕，“所以说，这次你们又是为了什么吵架呢？”

听听这措辞！简直就像在说他们每天都会为各种不同的理由吵架一样——不对，等一下，事实好像确实如此？阿周那再次深吸一口气，控制自己的音调，义正言辞地拒绝：“这是我和他的事，不需要你来操心。”

他有些粗暴地拿掉头顶上的毛巾，水蒸气立刻从毛茸茸的卷发之间冒出来。手机屏幕里的阿周那·Alter听了这话也并没有多大反应，只是耸了耸肩，继续去琢磨他的画，留给双胞胎的弟弟一个英俊的侧脸。都说双胞胎随着年龄增长、人生阅历异同，长相会出现微妙的差别，可时至今日，他俩至少脸还是一个模子里刻出来一般。假若排除一切外因（比如社畜不可能像艺术家那样在打扮上随心所欲），让阿周那也像Alter这样，把头发留长，再染个颜色，他们的外表大概就会彻底地无法区别。

虽说迦尔纳总是可以轻易地分辨出他们，可这个想法还是让阿周那感到一阵莫名的不爽。在如同自己半身一般的兄弟面前无需拘谨，他小声嘀咕起来：“真是的……为什么迦尔纳就不会对你闹脾气呢？”

多少是在抱怨，多少也是在羡慕。阿周那·Alter震了一下，终于回过脑袋，以十分认真的目光正视着屏幕里，远在地球另一端的阿周那，反问道：“……可是，为什么迦尔纳就只对你闹脾气呢？”

白色长发的男人话并不多，语气也向来波澜不惊，大概也只有和他朝夕相处十几年的人（笼统不过两个而已），才能微妙地察觉出他所说的话中透露出的情绪变化。

这似乎也是……嫉妒。

……这家伙，难道是在羡慕迦尔纳会对他无理取闹吗？

阿周那迟疑了一下，不确定自己是不是产生了什么奇怪的幻觉。而这数秒的空白已经等于把先机让给了对方。阿周那·Alter叹了口气，从椅子里站了起来，开始脱掉身上被颜料涂得乱七八糟的围裙。

“你那边时间不早了吧，大精英。两天之后我再来找你。”方才那股微妙的妒意已经一扫而空，阿周那·Alter的语气重回轻松愉快，他伸出一只手按在屏幕边，示意他们的谈话到此为止，“千万记得了，不要放我鸽子——我有一份大礼要送给你。”

他还没问清楚这家伙为什么要用迦尔纳的账号，甚至都没能看到Alter说这番神神秘秘的话时脸上是什么表情，对方就无情而迅速地先行切断了通话。黑乎乎的屏幕上只留下阿周那自己的倒影，那影子里别无他物，全是困惑的表情。虽然一头雾水，可阿周那真的已经很累了。他嘀咕了一声“奇怪的家伙”，将手机放回原处，连上电源，随后便关掉了灯，爬上干净整洁却空无一人的宽大床铺，迅速滑入梦乡。

他们的生活，就好像是小说、神话，甚至像做梦一样不可思议：这对天神下凡般的双胞胎，看待彼此的眼光与其说是兄弟，不如说更像是在看照在镜中的“另一个自己”。他们不仅拥有着相同的姿容、相同的名字，还共享着同一位恋人；这位心胸宽大、敢于接受荒诞现实而面不改色的恋人，不仅性别为男，还是他们同母异父的亲生哥哥。

要素过多，对不对？假若传出去，一定会让所有伦理观正常的人类为之哗然；可对“阿周那”们而言，这段恋爱关系可是非常认真的，也是必不可少的。于是，到目前为止，他们只能委曲求全，保持着“地下恋情”的状态。这绝非长久之计，对现状的焦躁让三个人摩擦出不少火星——尤其在似乎天生注定就要彼此作对的迦尔纳和阿周那之间。

最先认识迦尔纳的，是阿周那——准确说来，是理应被看作双子弟弟（本人不承认）的阿周那；日后被称为“阿周那·Alter”的双子哥哥反而是后来者。说来也神奇，即便差了好几岁，也完全不妨碍两个人第一次见面就吵嘴、打架，把场面搞得不可开交。以兄弟关系而言，这并不是坏事，在打打闹闹中两个人很快就变得熟络起来，以至于最后如胶似漆形影不离。阿周那进入商界之后上升非常快，这也是理所当然的，毕竟他就是这样一个优秀谨慎精力十足的男人，甚至连迦尔纳开的花店，都是他在负责管账和一半的经营。正是因为这样深深地参与到了对方的生活之中，直至今天，这两个人之间若无其事的较劲、胡闹、争执、互踩对方的尾巴，仍旧是他们生活里的常态。说他们比任何人都了解彼此也丝毫不为过。

只是，这种关系固然很亲近，却也不无弊端。对自己受到了大哥多少偏爱，阿周那从无自觉——他总是很轻易便被带跑了节奏，陷入到和迦尔纳的意气之争中。这种时候，就总需要阿周那·Alter来扮演真正的大哥角色，从中调停。

这种奇妙的化学反应，或许多少也该归功于如今状况背后的复杂成因。按照原来的剧本，“阿周那”应该只有一人才对。双胞胎根本就是意外，打从呱呱坠地的那一刻起，两个“阿周那”的人生理应就不会再产生交集。两人先后遇到迦尔纳也同样是没有写进剧本的意外，他们分别被冠以“阿周那”和“阿周那·Alter”的代称。其实迦尔纳的想法非常单纯，他只是想避免误解和麻烦罢了。只要有了不同的称谓，就可以清楚地表明自己到底在叫哪一个“阿周那”。这就像是某种只有他们才懂的秘密暗号，仅此而已。

可是，这件事却有了更深远的影响。自那以后，一切都不一样了。进入艺术界之后，原本安于现状的阿周那·Alter率先将头发留长，并毫不留情地染至全白，从此再也不会和另一个阿周那搞混。这个张扬而独特的形象与他本人的气质、与他的事业都十分契合，大受欢迎，但阿周那始终认为这举动刻意得有些过分。

你大可以说阿周那又在疑神疑鬼——这简直就好像在向某个特定对象高声宣告，自己“并不一样”一般。

阿周那·Alter崭露头角的成名作，是油画《睡莲簇拥的水中白色女神》。有评论家说，这笔触中融入了或许连画家本人都没有意识到的无限爱怜，也有人一针见血地批评说，这感觉过于浓郁，简直就是油画版的皮格马利翁再世，令人不敢恭维——不过眼下，大画家不由分说把迦尔纳拉去给自己当模特（全裸）的事情，阿周那尚且还不知道。

微妙的互相竞争，微妙的彼此掣肘。他们三人，就是活在这种宛如正三角形般的平衡之中。

好吧，虽然啰里啰嗦地解释了这么一大堆——阿周那·Alter和阿周那从未互相厌恶、或者互相敌视过。他提出的要求，阿周那不可能置若罔闻。于是，依照约定，两天之后，他提前结束了工作，回到酒店的房间之中。几乎是一秒钟都不差，手机亮了起来。不是视频，而是纯语音通话。

阿周那疑惑不已地接通——此时的他，还对阿周那·Alter给他准备了一份多么刺激的“大礼”浑然不觉。

没人说话，没人打招呼。首先传来的，是喘息声和水声，其间夹杂着一些隐约的呻吟。只愣了一秒，阿周那就迅速反应过来这是在干什么，他倒吸一口冷气就想把通话关掉。就在此时，迦尔纳说话了。

“等一下……Alter，你难道是，想在这里做吗？”

乍一听似乎同往日一样平板无波，然而隐约又有几分慵懒，几分动摇，充满无意识引诱之意的含糊声音。几乎立刻就可以让人联想到那对微红的嘴唇被亲吻得水光盈盈的模样。Alter发出闷闷的低笑。

“……叫我阿周那。”

“可是，Alter——”

“不行吗？……那家伙不在……现在陪在你身边的阿周那，是我。”

……太心机了！太心机了！！什么叫我不在！我明明就在这里好吧！还是你要我来的！Alter，你这家伙！！！

隔着屏幕，阿周那浑身都炸了。然而，手像是被固定住了一样动弹不得，没有办法按下结束通话的按钮。迦尔纳似乎还想说什么，但什么也没说出来，因为他再一次被吻住，只能发出几声旖旎的“唔唔”，随之而来的是衣料摩擦所发出的窸窸窣窣，无法分辨是谁的衣服被脱掉了。好几秒之后，迦尔纳才重新开口说话，语气有些气急败坏。

“等一下，等一下！诚实的态度值得赞赏，但这里是你的工作室，公共场合！随时都可能有人过来！”

“没关系，大家都出去了……只要迦尔纳不要叫得太大声，就不会有问题。”

“你就这么——唔、唔，啊，不、不要捏……！”

“这里，很敏感呢……迦尔纳，好色啊……”

“白日宣淫……唔，虽然知道你性欲总是很强，但不自重是不是也该有个限度。”

“……小事而已。”

“如果真的那么想要的话，暂且用手或者用嘴——”

“不行。我就要在这里操你。”

“……Alter！”

“叫我阿周那。”

“……”

“别用这种眼神看着我……你明明自己也很想要吧，迦尔纳？……看，这里，已经硬起来了……”

“……！！”

说到这里，迦尔纳喉中发出低低的咕哝，大概只有熟悉他的人，才能从这种几乎和平常没分别的声音里听出他的恼怒。随后，他们的长兄像只被踩了尾巴的猫一样突然而猛烈地挣扎了起来，叮铃哐啷东西乱飞乱砸，场面非常混乱，幸而这手机不知为何竟还幸免于难。可以听得出来的是，画室里一定因为这场打斗而变得一片狼藉，而这对阿周那而言真是件新鲜事：他还从来没有见识过Alter和迦尔纳起这么大的冲突。

或许你看不太出来，事实上，身为艺术家的阿周那·Alter的身体其实十分强壮，这场争执最终还是以阿周那·Alter的胜利告终。随着一声吃痛的闷哼，迦尔纳似乎是被扛起来，重新扔在了桌子上按住。此时两人到底是个怎么样的体位，只能全凭想象。迦尔纳喘着粗气开了口，语气已然冷静了许多。

“真是惊人。原来你已经这么硬了……原来你已经这么硬了。”

他重复了两遍。Alter没有回答，直接付诸了行动。这一次的接吻不再温柔，反而愈发激烈绵长，迦尔纳喘不过气，只能发出像溺水之人般模糊的喘息。最后，喘息平复下来，Alter轻轻问道：“因为是我，所以你才不愿意吗？”

这个问题让在场的迦尔纳，和屏幕另一头的阿周那俱是一愣。

“……什么？”迦尔纳迟疑地反问，似乎是以为自己听错了。

“迦尔纳，真狡猾。”Alter压低声音，继续说道，“明明说过，对你而言我们是一样的……却连这么点东西，都不愿给我。”

“……这是在撒娇吗，Alter？”

“叫我阿周那。”

和之前想必，他的语气并没有变化，可这一次，却实实在在地起到了更强的命令效果。阿周那是了解迦尔纳的，这个人看似纤细瘦弱，却有着极强的好胜心，哪怕上床也偏好骑乘位，但是，这一切都仅限于面对阿周那时——在Alter面前，迦尔纳更加平静，更加拘谨，甚至有些小心翼翼。这也是没有办法的事情，即便如同半身，毕竟还是有先来和后到。如今想来，这些微妙而细小的区别对待，一定令阿周那·Alter无比在意，而现在，他居然出其不意地把它变成了武器。

而更加出其不意的是，这把特殊的武器，对迦尔纳竟然也出奇地奏效。

“你这家伙……狡猾的是你才对。”

迦尔纳自暴自弃地叹了口气，防备终于土崩瓦解，他无奈地选择了投降。

“好吧……阿周那。”

“再叫一次。”

“阿周那。”

“再叫一次？”

“……”

“……哥哥？”

“……阿周那……”

尾音逐渐减弱，徒留无限诱人的余韵；一切任性妄为都已得到默许。Alter发出一声心满意足的笑，屏幕另一头的阿周那已经捂着脸红成了个烧熟的煤炭。没错，这本就是他们两人共有的名字。于是，百里重洋之外，这场被迫聆听的活春宫，顺理成章地继续了下去。

兄弟三人购买的手机，麦克风效果非常精良，这本是为了保证他们无论走到天涯海角都能保持联络，可现在却在料想不到的地方起了奇怪的效果。听情况，迦尔纳并不知道他和阿周那·Alter的做爱现场正在被全程直播，而阿周那明明满可以挂断通话直接离开这个恶作剧现场，却不知为何根本做不到。

相信Alter自己心里也有数，“不要叫得太大声”这种要求，根本就是强人所难。迦尔纳在床上吵得要命，还爱哭，完全没法控制。有着这样一具对快乐敏感的身体，只要稍微碰到爽的地方，他就会叫得极为动情，没有几个男人听了不会当场发狂。然而很可惜，这些旖旎的动静唯有黑屏为伴，此时此刻只能全凭着阿周那的想象，在他脑中化为实景。

“哈、啊……居然还准备了、润滑……真是个……周到的家伙……啊！”

“是这里吗？”

“别……别一直顶……啊，啊！呜——”

“迦尔纳，好会叫……”

“嗯……！这是谁的错、啊……不行，这么快的话……”

“没关系，想射的话就射吧。”

“不，我还不想……阿周那……！”

最后的这一声呼唤里已然带了点哭腔，随后是粗重的喘息声。想把这面瘫男人逼出点眼泪也就只有在这种时候了。这大概可以算作是性癖吧——只要不是特别猴急，阿周那们总爱在前戏时先把迦尔纳弄射一次。高潮过后，白色青年浑身都会软下来，汗水和泪水涟涟、神志恍惚，这种时候你无论对他做什么，他都不太反应得过来。就连那张说话惹人讨厌的小嘴，也只能微张着任人蹂躏。

和阿周那想象中的节奏分毫不差，阿周那·Alter俯下身去亲吻兄长的嘴唇。他明显没有停下手上的动作，还在继续坏心眼地折磨着哥哥，迦尔纳被堵住了嘴，仍然还是不断发出“嗯嗯嗯”的闷哼。阿周那终于扛不住了，他从床上跳了起来，冲进洗手间，关上了门。

不过，智者千虑必有一失，阿周那忘了一件事：他忘了静音自己的麦克风。

“……！”

关门的声音就像当头一锤般，突然把迦尔纳敲清醒了。他警惕地问道：“刚才那是，什么声音？”

阿周那已经硬了，他连忙按下静音，吓得大气都不敢出。屏幕另一头，所有的动静都暂停了一下，而后，阿周那·Alter若无其事地说：“是你听错了吧。”

“不，声音很近，我分明听到了。……Alter，难道这里还有别人在吗？”

——不愧是迦尔纳，哪怕被操得七荤八素头晕脑胀，也依旧非常敏锐。

可是，Alter当然不会老老实实地向他承认自己在做什么坏事。又是一阵衣料摩擦的窸窸窣窣，迦尔纳发出一声短促的惊呼，Alter的声音低沉下去。

“我都说了……要叫我阿周那。”

“……！等一下，不要直接进来……！啊……！”

“如果真的有其他人还在……就让他听听我是怎么操你的吧。”

这分明意有所指，可迦尔纳再没有什么精力追问下去。他的喘息猛地粗重起来，夹杂着几声痛苦的呻吟。和喜欢循序渐进的阿周那不同，阿周那·Alter无论何时都惯于直捣黄龙。这并不意味着他是个粗暴的爱人，只是他总会一口气整根插入，大开大阖，直直带着迦尔纳在情欲的漩涡中下坠。

“阿周那……呜、嗯……阿周那……”

声音逐渐变得旖旎起来，前列腺被摩擦过的时候，迦尔纳发出高亢的媚音。他已经可以想象到迦尔纳白皙的大腿如何被打开至极限、下压到身体两侧，粗大的黑色阴茎如何分开丰满的臀瓣，像捣桩一般直上直下地操着粉色的洞口……阿周那深吸一口气，握住自己硬得要爆炸的阴茎，自暴自弃地为自己手淫起来。

“好会吸……好舒服……迦尔纳……你真的是太棒了……”

“是、吗？……啊……是吗……？”

……怎么回事！为什么他听起来好像有点开心？！不要为这种夸奖而开心啊……也太可爱了吧！！

有点窃喜，又有点失落，阿周那涨得满脸通红。其实，Alter不过是实话实说而已——经过长久锻炼，迦尔纳早已不是生涩的处子。只是如若换作是阿周那，恐怕断然不可能把这事对迦尔纳直接说出口来。作为一个早在学生时代就被朋友们取笑为“不说人话的别扭怪”的男人，他有自觉。很多时候，他并不是不想说些好听的话，只是看到迦尔纳的脸，争强好胜的心思就会迅速占据上风。这一回，让他们冷战了一个月的争吵其实也是……

突然之间，白光一闪，阿周那忍不住射了出来。他看着满手黏乎乎的体液，似乎终于隐约明白了，Alter所说的“大礼”，究竟指的是什么。

曾经有人这么说过，一位真正拥有才能与热情的艺术家，总是拥有火山喷发一般的奇思妙想与万丈激情。他们的内心世界极其丰富，只有通过不断表达才能获得满足；他们的爱意与感受比起普通人要暴烈、浓郁许多，以至于完全无法囿于一角一人；因而，他们在各方各面的欲望也远比一般人更为强烈。

凭着直觉，阿周那有一半确定，阿周那·Alter正是这样的人；另一半无法确定，是因为他完全没有与上文符合的表现。至少在人生的前十五年都是如此。阿周那·Alter对世上大部分东西都表现得兴趣缺缺，活像一台靠程序行动的机器。小时候，他们的母亲甚至一度怀疑他患有自闭症，因为他寡言到了极为夸张的程度，看起来甚至连人性都相当稀薄。有惊无险地长到成年之后，阿周那·Alter成功证明了自己各方面机能都很正常。对现在的他而言，大小诸事仍旧都可以用著名口头禅“小事而已”来打发（阿周那甚至私下里给他起了个外号，叫勺子——“小事”的谐音），只有寥寥数物可以除外：其一，是画画；其二，就是迦尔纳。

十六岁的生日那天，阿周那·Alter遇到了迦尔纳，比阿周那晚了整整四年。在那之后，Alter的内心像是觉醒了什么不得了的东西一般，情感变得充沛起来，行动越来越像个人类。机器突然被修好了，迦尔纳顺理成章地成为承载他创作欲之外大部分欲望的对象——事实证明，大家都误会了。正如阿周那所料，大画家其实压根就不是个清心寡欲的人。就好比现在，他已经玩这种恶劣游戏玩上瘾了，根本不打算停。手机里活色生香的表演还在继续，扬声器里传出代表着交合的粘腻水声伴随着绵密的呻吟，太过露骨，足以激起许多色情的联想。

“哈啊……不要光冲着那里……啊！”

“好厉害，迦尔纳……我都没有碰前面……你就自己去了……”

“你还不是、一样！……感觉、要坏掉了……嗯……”

……不要在这种地方互相恭维啊！！

手机放在床头柜上，这些淫乱的声音都能听得清清楚楚。阿周那要熟透了，宛如一只发怒的黑猫一般整个人缩进被窝里团成一团。不知为何，“切断通话”这个选项完全没有在他脑子里出现过。

屏幕另一端的两人已经搞了整整一个小时，迦尔纳的嗓子已经有些嘶哑了，他的兄长浑身的肌肤此刻想必都已被汗水浸透，白得透亮，四肢也一定在止不住地发抖。他没对任何人说过，数次高潮之后的过敏感时间里，迦尔纳看起来最是漂亮。如果说真有什么不满，那就是阿周那更希望是弄出这个场面的是他本人，而非另一个自己——即便严格意义上现在还是冷战中，可他还是更想现场欣赏白色的美青年被干得失神的模样。

……太可耻了。他又硬起来了。

就在阿周那听着墙角胡思乱想的时候，突然，迦尔纳发出一声失控的尖叫。

“啊！等等、慢点……顶到了，顶到、唔……！”

“顶到了？……顶到哪里？”

“明知故问……不……阿周那、不要动！……啊、啊啊！”

“嘘……不要哭，迦尔纳……被侵犯到这么深的地方，就这么舒服吗？”

“还不是因为阿周那你一直在、顶我……！别、嗯啊、不行，停下，停下，会坏掉的，会坏掉……啊！”

过于沉溺于情欲，迦尔纳已经开始胡言乱语，而Alter根本不打算放过他。聒噪的长兄被重新封上了嘴巴，交媾的水声重新变得激烈起来，相互拍击的肉体发出“啪啪”的声响。听起来，Alter已经操到了深处，最为敏感的结肠口。那是阿周那们最喜欢拿来逗弄迦尔纳的敏感点之一，因为如此彻底的进犯很容易就能让迦尔纳彻底失去理智。

果不其然，长而深的湿吻过后，迦尔纳被操得什么都思考不了了，两个人的喘息交织在一起。他一边大口呼吸着空气，一边用带着哭腔的声音反复呼唤侵犯他的男人的名字。

“阿周那……阿周那……阿周、那……！”

“没错……就是这样……多叫几声、叫大声点……让所有人都听到……你是我的婊子……”

“啊，阿周那……阿周那……嗯嗯……！”

屏幕这边和那边的阿周那，无论是哪一个，都没法招架这个人用这种淫荡的声音叫他们的名字。况且，说着说着就开始飙出粗鄙之语，正表明阿周那·Alter也快要接近极限了。阿周那再度缩回被子里，握住重新变得精神起来的小兄弟，把洁癖之类的问题完全抛到脑后，第二次，而且是十分粗暴地，干起手淫的活计来。

双胞胎几乎是同时达到了高潮。一个把精液全都射在兄长的身体深处，另一个只能受些委屈，把精液贡献给手纸。在这一端，阿周那听不出迦尔纳是否也一同攀上了顶峰，但是他正发出那种标志性的、猫咪一般的、让阿周那们欲罢不能的甜腻喉音。这人一定又被搞得乱七八糟了。四舍五入，这根本就是野合。而后，他们再度接吻，迦尔纳用迟疑的、嘶哑的声音轻声问道：“满足……了吗？”

“……嗯。”

“那就赶紧从我身上下去。你很重。”

“不要。”

“阿周那，我没记错的话，你还有工作得做。”

“小事而已。工作可以等。”

“我看你只有想做爱的时候才不会等。性急的家伙……你对这具贫乏的身体就这么有兴趣吗？”

“有什么不对吗？……迦尔纳这么美味。”

“我不是食物。”

“那真是太可惜了。”

又是一阵窸窸窣窣，阿周那·Alter还是放开了迦尔纳，他刷刷地抽了几张纸，清理哥哥股间滑落的白色浊液。这可是很危险的行为，稍不留神，说不定又会开启第二轮。但是，这一次，阿周那·Alter却表现得异常老实。安静了好一会儿之后，他开口了。

“星期天的生日会，那家伙一定会参加的。”

阿周那猛地抬头，屏幕另一头，迦尔纳“啊”了声，明显愣了一下。

“不，可是……他回不来。他需要优先完成他的工作。”

“那些劳什子工作的优先度并没有那么高。”

“你怎么……知道？”

他迟疑地反问。阿周那·Alter笑了一下，这感觉很像是在笑给阿周那听。而后，他凑了过去，再次吻了兄长。

“相信我，迦尔纳。我就是知道。”

——啪嚓。

Alter的话音刚刚落地，通话便突兀地中止了。阿周那抬起头，发现原来他一直都忘了连上电源，长时间的语音通话让手机耗尽了电池，自动关机。这个事实，不知为何，让他感到极度地气愤、恼火、自怨自艾，就好像他不希望这夸张的语音通话结束似的。

然而，即便接上电源，重新开机，阿周那也不可能再重连语音、重回现场。他跳下床，坐立难安，在宽敞的酒店房间里来回踱步，揉乱一头汗湿了的黑色卷发。书桌上放着用来处理公务的笔记本电脑，用于显示电源已连接的绿色小灯像是要做出什么暗示般不断地闪烁。

……啊，见鬼，我知道，我知道了啦！都做到这个地步了，谁还不知道那家伙什么意思啊！

经过一番内心的天人交战之后，阿周那最终还是咬了咬牙，长腿一迈，坐到桌前。他打开笔记本电脑，连上无线网络，开始认真地选购起回家的机票来。

就算再给阿周那一百年，他怕是也难承认自己回家的动机居然是醋海翻波。事实上，奇迹一般，他并没有多生气，或者多沮丧。十个多小时的跨国飞机旅途中，阿周那更多地是在睡觉、出神，以及思考人生。飞机起落架触地的时候，他已经暗暗地做好了某种决定。不过，等飞机停稳，阿周那打开手机后，收到的第一条信息，竟然就是罪魁祸首的阿周那·Alter给他发来的。

“我要离开一下，去参加个为期三天的画展。……没关系，周日我一定赶回来。”

阿周那一个没忍住，噗嗤一声笑了出来。这简直就像是预先读懂了他的思维模式一样，说这是“活在世上另一个自己”，丝毫不为过。

他没有回消息，而是将手机揣回兜里。当地时间不过刚过早上六点，越过晨昏线后，朝阳的光辉落在阿周那眼中，美不胜收。他驻足欣赏了一会儿，感觉心中的骚动得以尘埃落地。他终于，至少能够在心里对自己承认——其实分别对他而言从来就不是个好选择；其实，打从第一天晚上起，他一直都在思念着迦尔纳。

接下来的一切都非常顺利。入境、出站、取行李、打车回家……而家中空无一人。看看时间，他应该刚好和去花店准备开门营业的迦尔纳擦身而过。毕竟，他没给任何通知，他的兄长还不知道他已经回来了。对迦尔纳而言，这不过是又一天的开端，可长途旅行和倒时差已经让阿周那累得不行。他简单地收拾了一下自己，冲了个澡，换上睡衣，随后便倒在床上，几乎是刚沾到枕头，就沉沉睡去。

阿周那心安理得地一觉睡到下午，是迦尔纳回家时关门的声音弄醒了他。大概是想为什么事情做准备吧，他买了相当多的东西，大包大包的沉甸甸塑料袋被拖进厨房，放到地板上。

白发青年就这么站在冰箱前，拿着一张便签纸，似乎在认真地核对着什么，若有所思。像这样低下脑袋，白色发丝下就会露出一点白皙的脖颈，在衣领和头发之间，一个正在淡去的鲜红吻痕清晰可见。而阿周那就是在这个时候不动声色地进行了偷袭。

被从背后突然抱住的时候，迦尔纳吓得差点跳起来。他看得太专注了，甚至没注意到有人从背后接近。阿周那自然而熟练地拉开他的双腿，让他骑在他的腰上，而自己则将他顶在冰箱门上，毫不犹豫地吻了上去。

一切都发生得那么快，但迦尔纳很快便反应了过来，并开始配合这个深吻。这大概也是默契的一种吧，不需要说出口，他就知道他想要什么——相处得久了，迦尔纳早已不像他们第一次亲吻时那样僵硬得不知道手脚该往哪儿放。从相识到交往到在一起，他们互相陪伴，度过了彼此大部分的人生；或许也正是因为陪伴得实在太久，他们才会忘记有些事情从来都不是理所当然的。

亲吻一时结束，双方都获得了短暂的满足。迦尔纳低着头，有些惊讶地看着他，一只手在弟弟脸颊边轻轻抚摸，仿佛要确认这不是一个梦。他问道：“阿周那，你是什么时候回来的？”

“今天早上。”

“怎么不提前告诉我一声？”

“……因为是突然决定的。”

“是吗……是吗。”

或许他应该更诚实地回答自己是为他而回来的吧，但是眼下，阿周那还做不到。如果摸摸他的耳根，你会发现他的脸已经烫得不行。迦尔纳深呼吸了两下，继续说道：“总之，先放我下来。我有话想说。”

“不要。”学着Alter有些蛮横的样子，阿周那回答，“有话想说的话，就这样说就行。”

什么样的任性和占便宜行为会得到容忍，他倒是对此拿捏得恰到好处。迦尔纳沉默了一下，放弃自己的主张，叹息一声：“我想，我该对你道歉。”

“我听着呢。”

“有些时候，我确实是太固执了。”

“然后呢？”

“我还是应该多考虑你的心情。”

“嗯，然后呢？”

“唔，尽量……尽量把话说明白，不要再引起误会？”

“……然后呢？”

“……然后，还有什么来着？……还有什么来着？”

他又下意识地重复了两遍。阿周那重重地叹了口气。

“迦尔纳，你这家伙，根本完全没有搞懂。”

“是这样吗？……是这样吗？”

“要我说多少遍你才会明白——不要总是为了别人而行动，说什么只要对方开心你就满足了……你自己要怎么办呢？如果你没有得到任何东西，一切就没有意义了。”

说出来了，他终于说出来了。这次，没有任何讥讽，没有任何不明不白的指责。阿周那稍稍松了口气。直到这时，他才发现自己的神经原来一直如此紧绷着。迦尔纳皱紧了眉头，看向他的眼神有些疑惑，有些犹豫，又有些恍然大悟的释然。

“意义真深刻啊……难道说，阿周那，你不是在嘲笑——而是在关心我吗？”

……现在才反应过来吗！这个呆瓜！！

阿周那懒得再多解释了。传统的傲娇角色是无法承受真实心意在眼前遭到解构的羞耻感的。腰腿稍稍使力，他十分轻易就把迦尔纳拦腰抱起，扛在了肩上。他的大哥总是纤瘦得过分，比一袋米重不到哪儿去，明明长了这么高的个子，通身上下却好像存不下一点脂肪（屁股上除外）。或许是隐约察觉到自己踩了黑猫的尾巴，迦尔纳开口呼唤：“阿周那——”

“闭嘴。”他恶声恶气地回答着，一脚踹开卧室的房门，“这段时间你和那家伙背着我搞了不少事吧——啊，是的，我知道，我都知道！居然敢丢下我阿周那一个人，自己去寻欢作乐……接下来会怎么样，可是谁都不知道了哦？”

“现在的我可是干劲满满。直到我满足为止——做好觉悟吧，迦尔纳！”

数小时之后，两百公里外的画展会场。

兜里的手机震动了起来。阿周那·Alter低下头，不出所料，是阿周那发来的消息，没有任何文字，系统显示是[视频]。他保持着那副云淡风轻、泰山崩于前而不形于色的面瘫表情解锁了手机——映入眼帘的，竟是某人白生生的、布满吻痕的裸背。

迦尔纳骑在阿周那的身上，更准确说来，是骑在他胯间勃起的阴茎上。他难耐地晃动着纤细的腰肢，在快乐攻势下全然陷入了忘我，被吻成水红色的嘴唇间溢出些许急迫的喘息。发现背后的男人居然在举着手机拍摄之后，青年漂亮的脸上难得地露出恼色。他伸手把手机拍到一边，而视频也正是在此处戛然而止。

他是知道他们手机的密码的……即便如此，迦尔纳仍然没有要求阿周那把它删掉。

这就像是某种对无聊意气之争进行特许的暗号。阿周那·Alter迅速关掉了手机，假装无事发生，把注意力放回到眼前的事务上。他抬起一只手，遮住半边脸庞，手掌心下，一个按捺不住的恶质微笑，在他的嘴角无言地绽放开来。

**Author's Note:**

> 可以试着寻找一下印度兄弟的语音彩蛋


End file.
